Happily Ever After Never Exist
by Cloverfish
Summary: Untuk Sasuke Uchiha, happy ending di buku-buku cerita itu seperti mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada orang yang akan selalu bahagia sampai akhir hidupnya.' Angst? Maybe. Early Christmas oneshot! Brotherly ItaSasu


**Happily Ever After Never Exist**

What exist is 'Happily memorable'

* * *

**Arara, akhirnya beneran bikin early christmas fic! Dan berhubung tahun lalu sudah bikin di -Man, tahun ini Naruto! -berharap tahun depan Katekyo Hitman Reborn sudah jadi mainline category- x3 Merayakan tahun kedua saya disini juga—eh? Beneran dua tahun nggak ya? Nggak tau, soalnya saya sendiri nggak hitung. -disambit- Pairing, brotherly ItaSasu. Hitung-hitung latihan bikin cerpen dengan alur cerita mundur, hehe. Ditambah sedikit NaruSasu friendship?**

**Anyway, merry christmas 2008! Mudah-mudahan tahun 2008 ini bisa berakhir dengan _happily memorable_ untuk semuanya!

* * *

**

_Untuk Sasuke Uchiha, happy ending di buku-buku cerita itu seperti mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada orang yang akan selalu bahagia sampai akhir hidupnya.

* * *

_

"Sasuke! Selamat hari natal!"

Sasuke dengan cerianya membuka hadiah yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu. Robek sana, robek sini. Mata Sasuke yang berbinar-binar kemudian melihat hadiah dari kakaknya...dengan lebih berbinar-binar. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat respon adiknya itu.

"Yay!! Ini kantong shuriken baru kan, kak? Terima kasih, kak!! Aku sayang kakak!" kata Sasuke, seraya memeluk kakaknya. Itachi hanya membalas dengan mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya melihat anak mereka sambil tersenyum. Ruangan yang dominan berwarna natal itu terasa hangat dengan adanya adegan antara kedua kakak beradik itu.

Saat itu Sasuke merasa, dirinya bagaikan berada di dalam sebuah dongeng dengan kisah yang berakhir 'happily ever after'.

* * *

_Srakk!!_

"Ah, kantongnya..."

Sasuke memandang kantong shuriken dari kakaknya itu. Kini kantong itu dalam kondisi telah robek menjadi beberapa bagian. Sementara di depannya beberapa anak lain tampak memandangnya dengan ketakutan. "A...aku tidak sengaja!!" sentaknya sebelum kabur dari tempat itu. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang hadiah dari kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Uchiha kecil itu menoleh kebelakangnya. Tampak kakaknya yang sepertinya baru saja kembali dari misi.

Dan spontan saja Sasuke berlari ke kakaknya, memeluk erat kakaknya sambil menangis. Itachi hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat adiknya.

"M-maaf kak...hadiah dari kakak...t, tadi saat aku tunjukkan ke teman-teman...h-hadiah itu...." tangisan Sasuke pun meledak, sementara Itachi hanya melihat adiknya itu dan sisa-sisa dari kantong shuriken yang diberikannya ke adiknya itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah." kata kakaknya sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Aku tidak marah, kok."

"T-tapi...itu hadiah dari kakak yang berharga..." balas Sasuke, sambil terisak-isak. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan datar. Lalu senyumnya mengembang. "Yang berharga itu bukan hadiah itu," katanya, masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, "tetapi yang berharga itu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh yang memberikannya. Ayo, kalau kau memang menginginkan kantong shuriken dariku, kita buat bersama-sama." kata Itachi kepada Sasuke, yang hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Saat itupun Sasuke masih merasa, kalau dirinya bagaikan berada di sebuah dongeng, dengan konflik kecil yang berakhir 'happily ever after'.

* * *

Namun sepertinya dewi nasib tidak berpihak pada Sasuke di hari itu.

Hari itu bolehlah menjadi hari yang paling bahagia untuknya.

Tetapi di hari yang sama, dia kehilangan segalanya.

Di hari itulah, kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi mengkhianatinya.

Ataukah benar kakaknya mengkhianatinya?

* * *

Hati Itachi terasa sakit.

Namun memang hari itulah yang paling tepat untuk yang harus dilakukannya.

_Maafkan aku, ini benar-benar kulakukan untukmu._

Dia tidak sembarangan mengkhianati adiknya. Karena memang dia tidak mengkhianati adiknya itu.

Dia melakukannya untuk adiknya yang tercinta.

Namun dia juga tahu, kalau tindakannya dapat mematahkan hati adiknya.

Pilihannya berat, namun akhirnya dia memilih.

Tetapi apa pilihannya benar?

* * *

_Untuk Sasuke Uchiha, happy ending di buku-buku cerita itu seperti mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada orang yang akan selalu bahagia sampai akhir hidupnya. _

"Sasu-temee!! Sedang apa kau, melongo begitu??" terdengar suara ribut. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Kenapa, apa kau kangen denganku, baka?"

Naruto hanya tertawa, sebelum melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke Sasuke.

"Ini...?"

"Hadiah natal. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memberimu itu."

Sasuke membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Bungkusan itu berisi kantong shuriken buatan tangan. Berantakan memang, namun Sasuke menyadari kalau kantong itu buatan Sakura, Naruto, dan guru tukang terlambatnya itu. Dia menoleh, menatap Naruto yang membalas melihatnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Tampak kalau jari-jari Naruto dibalut perban. Dia mendengus, menahan tawa.

"Apa?"

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa."

* * *

_For him, happily ever after never exist._

_But Happily Memorable does.

* * *

_

**Aaagghh, malah jadi campuran angst D: Apa boleh buat deh! A little bit information: kan di manganya (kalo nggak salah) nggak disebutin tanggal berapa Itachi membunuh keluarganya, dan demi jalannya fanfic ini, dengan seenaknya saya geser tanggalnya ke 25 Desember. Hyaah... oh iya, sekedar info, kalau ada yang bingung, Bagian dengan Itachi itu adegan flashback masa kecilnya Sasuke. Hehe...**

**Again, merry christmas, minna!**


End file.
